reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf
"Bow to Yuri." - Wolf Tank Operator - Developed from the old T-55 Anvil battle tank, the T-60 Wolf Light Tank is a basic battle tank which is currently being utilised by the Forth Reich of Yuri as a light tank; this light but modernised tank is Yuri's main armour for dealing with light armoured threats, unfortunately its armour is very light and its mostly a common prey to other enemy tanks, therefore it is designated to take on enemy vehicles which are weaker than tanks. Lucky enough there is a good side to the Wolf itself, Yuri's forces utilised a modernised, heavy armoured and upgraded counterpart of the Soviet's legendary T-80 Drake Tank; further development of the allowed Yuri's scientists to create the T-88 Bear Tank, a heavier armoured enemy to many vehicles in battle. Chimera Flame Tank "Burn them out!" - Chimera Operator - Converted from several T-60 Wolf Tanks, a Chimera Wolf is a light tank converted to assist in suppression and anti-garrison duties when on field. The tank is equipped with a purple flame thrower, specially mixed by several scientists in the Forth Reich as part of an upgrade to turn a select Wolf into an anti-personnel multi-purpose combat vehicle with th ability to burn out enemy forces from garrisoned buildings. Whilst being upgraded to a flame tank, it also tends to be a volatile target due to the mounted fuel tanks installed onto the turret blowing up any nearby forces or burning friendly infantry caught nearby in a small fiery explosion. Despite the volatile nature the tank upgrade has proven successful on the field as a cost effective upgrade if a commander has no access to Desolator soldiers. Related Vehicles The T-60 Wolf tank was the Forth Reich of Yuri's modernized and current version of the classic T-55 tank, which had endless versions during development of the tank, there are other types of the Wolf which are nearly even surpassing it. T-55 Anvil Medium Tank Heavy, equipped with a 100mm rifled cannon and more armoured than the Hammer Tank, the Anvil serves as the Russian Separatists' heavy armoured division when business is beginning to become rough in their divisions. They are heavy armoured but moderately slower than the T-34. Anvil battle tanks were first sighted in Stalingrad guarding vital positions in war-torn locations across Russia, boasting ERA Armour and a PK Light Machine Gun, they are uncommon on the field. Type-59 Battlefighter Light Tank Chinese versions of the T-55 battle tank, equipped with 100mm Rifled Cannons similar to the T-55 Anvil and specially a 7.62mm Coaxial Machine Gun which were more useful than a 50.Caliber or a PK Machine Gun for self-defense purposes. With over 9,500 tanks built and most of them in China's service, 4,500-5,000 are still in active service after 2018 since several variants were lost or donated to allies of the Iron Dragon PLA to assist in self-defense. Gallery File:Reich_T-55_Wolf_Old.png|The older version of the Wolf tank during development Behind the Scenes * The Wolf Tank in the Forth Reich of Yuri is based on the actual T-55 tank, but being modernized to suit Yuri's main forces as a main light tank. * Wolf Tanks are inspired by the Lasher Light Tank from C&C Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge, but the tank will lack its roller on the front and is instead based on the real version of the T-55 from the Cold War. * Currently a newer model of the T-55 Wolf is being planned, the model will also replace China's Type-59 Battlefighter tank in later development for Reign of Conflagration. * The Chimera will be a conversion from a basic battle tank to a flame tank for combat support, using the similar coding like the Company Dragoon. :* Once upgraded it'll be a mix of Battlemaster and Dragon tank from the original C&C Generals. * Its napalm stream will be known as Purple Napalm which will be stronger than regular napalm but weaker than Green Napalm utilised by Company forces. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Vehicles